Electronic devices such as tablets, eReaders, mobile phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and other such devices are commonly used for providing digital content. Example digital content may be in the form of text, audio and videos files, graphics, animations, images, and the like. Such electronic devices sometimes use or include a touch sensitive display, which is useful for displaying a user interface that allows a user to interact with the digital content. The user may interact with the touch sensitive display using fingers or a stylus/input pen, for example.